


It's A Dare

by broikawa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: High School AU, M/M, Truth or Dare, i was bored lmao take this, idk you tell me, is this cute??, keith is Awkward and Crushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 03:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10505925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broikawa/pseuds/broikawa
Summary: "Keith!" Pidge said, looking towards the boy, "truth or dare?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> i'm finally getting a laptop on saturday i've been dying to write something for two months take this

Keith promised himself he would never, ever, play truth or dare with Pidge again. What started out as a harmless idea suggested by Shiro, now turned into Keith walking up to someone and getting a kiss.

It was lunch at school, and the three were sitting by Pidge's locker, bored as hell.

"Truth or dare?" Shiro suggested, looking at the two of them.

Pidge sat up, responding with, "Yes," almost immediately.

"Sure," Keith said quietly, taking another bite out of his muffin.

"Keith!" Pidge said, looking towards the boy, "truth or dare?"

"Uh, dare, I guess?"

His friend pushed her glasses up, looking around at the halls for an idea. She snickered, before turning back to Keith.

"I dare you to get a kiss from Lance," she said, and Keith choked on his muffin. Shiro stifled a laugh.

"No, not doing it," he said quickly.

"You have to," Shiro said to his brother, "it's a dare."

Keith grumbled, swallowing the last bit of his muffin. "Fine."

He stood up, looking down at his two friends, who were both turning red from laughing. He breathed in, and walked across the hall where Lance was standing.

Of course Pidge had to pick Lance, the one person Keith actually liked other than her—even though that opinion was quickly changing—and Shiro.

"Uh, excuse me?" He said, and Lance and his friends turned to look at him. "Lance, could I, uh, talk to you for a second?" Keith's cheeks felt like they were on fire, and he was probably about to pass out from embarrassment.

"Yep," Lance replied, standing up and following Keith a little ways away. "What's up? Is this about that English assignment? Because I'm nowhere near done."

"Uh, no," he said, starting to talk with his hands (he did that when he was nervous), "so, don't, like, punch me or anything, but my friend, sort of," he laughed nervously, "dared me to get a kiss from you..."

"Sure," Lance said, like that was something people said to him everyday.

"What?" he asked, very shocked.

"Why not? I mean, you said it was a dare."

"Yeah, I did." Keith was freaking out. Lance was actually going to do this? Oh my god, this is happening, Keith thought. 

"So... were you wanted to do that dare, or...?" Lance asked, seeing that Keith wasn't listening.

"Oh! Yeah, um," Before he could finish, Lance placed a kiss on the corner of his mouth. Keith's face went redder that before.

"Come to me if anyone else dares you to kiss someone," Lance told him, winking, before going back to his friends.

Keith turned, walking back to Pidge and Shiro. He sat down quietly, his mouth slightly agape, and looked at the two.

"Are you... okay?" Shiro asked, a bit worried about the current state of his little brother.

Keith said nothing, but replied with a large grin and a fit of smitten giggles.

"I broke him," Pidge said to herself, "Oh my god, I actually broke him!"

Keith's giggle fit finished, and he quickly looked up at Lance... who was already looking at him. 

The brunet looked away, blushing.

**Author's Note:**

> was this good?? pls tell me?? (also this isn't edited and i'm lazy)


End file.
